gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangstar Wiki:Community Vote
Community Vote is a discussion page where anyone can set up a discussion to do/change something and the community will take part and vote. Your subject can be about anything however, to request a promotion, please go to Gangstar Wiki:Requests for Promotion. While on here, please do not insult/demean another user. If you do, your discussion/comment will be thrown out and you will no longer be eligible to vote. Voting can last as long as the person who sets up the discussion decides. He/she may also withdraw the discussion/vote at anytime, but only the one who sets it up can. However, (as it is previously stated) if the person who sets up the discussion insults/demeans another user, the discussion will be thrown out. Vote Yes if you want agree and vote No if you don't agree. Vote ?' if you don't know what to decide. Standard rules of voting apply; when voting is closed, the majority (over the minority) of the votes decides the action. Active Inactive Featured articles I was thinking of making a featured Article category and adding some of the best pages we have on this wiki. Vote and let me know what you think. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.]] Dying to talk to me? 00:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Votes *Yes - [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *Yes - Ilan xd 17:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I think I'm gonna let this run for a few more days, I want to see also if GTANiKo wants to vote. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat I saw that many wikis have a chat (GTA, Red Dead, Uncharted, Fallout). It will be faster to write in the chat then write in someone's talk page. So what do you think, should we have a chat here? Vote Yes if you want a chat and vote No if you don't want a chat. Vote ?''' if you don't know what to decide, if there are more '''Yes votes, it will be count as "Yes", if there are more No votes, it will count as "No". -- Ilan xd 16:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Ilan xd 16:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' - [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments *It's pretty good, but watch out for creeps. I ran into a creep one time. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I saw it. -- Ilan xd 13:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) **Oh you did? You mean when I was talking to Tom about it? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah! Someone called "Umair" or something like that. When I was a new user on the GTA Wiki :) -- Ilan xd 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) **Okay. When I told Tom he thought it was funny. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC)